The present invention is directed to an apparatus for holding a piece of candy, such as a lollipop, and for dispensing a spray of liquid into the mouth of a person.
Various mechanisms have been designed to hold pieces of candy, such as lollipops, in a manner intended to enhance the experience of eating the candy. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,209,692 to Coleman, et al. discloses a battery-operated candy holding device having a motor, a gearing system, and a rotatable shaft which is adapted to be coupled to the stick of a lollipop. Upon depression of a button on the candy-holding device, the motor is activated, which causes the gearing system to spin the rotatable shaft, which in turn causes the lollipop to spin.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,690,535 to Coleman, et al. discloses a candy holding device which is designed to hold two lollipops and rotate the lollipops upon depression of a button. The candy holding device of the Coleman, et al. '535 patent has a pair of rotatable spindles, each of which is adapted to be coupled to a respective one of the two sticks of the lollipops, and a gearing system which simultaneously rotates both of the spindles upon depression of the button.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,324,527 to Coleman discloses a candy sucker and liquid candy dispensing assembly having a spherical sucker-type candy piece 28 through which edible liquid filling may be forced. As shown in FIGS. 1 and 3 of the Coleman '527 patent, the candy piece 28 has a plurality of fluid channels 30 formed therein through which the edible filling passes. The edible filling is disposed in a reservoir 19, and, in the embodiment disclosed in FIG. 3, a pumping mechanism is provided to pump the edible filling from the reservoir 19, through a hollow tube 26 attached to the candy piece 28, and through the channels 30 formed in the candy piece 28.